


under the covers

by interstellarbeams



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Sultan Jasmine (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: A servant’s oversight leaves Jasmine and Aladdin in a quandary.





	under the covers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Katie for being my beta! I appreciate you so much and your patience with me. 
> 
> prompt: aladdin + jasmine — “i love you, with a hoarse voice, under the blankets” 
> 
> This fic was weirdly inspired by Naked and Afraid but there’s no nudity here. LOL 
> 
> I’ve also got a few more fics coming up so don’t give up on me yet! ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

The exotic and strange sound of birds native to the Hindu Kush echoed off the water, the cacophony making its way through the innumerable mangrove trees and traveling across the large encampment like distant, intelligible music. 

Tents lined the area as far as the eye could see. The striking of hammers on tent posts and the neighing of horses filled the air. The hubbub was a comforting mishmash of voices and sounds that echoed the familiarity of their port city of Agrabah. 

The enormous tent at the center of it all was the Sultan’s, the brightly colored silk fabric covered in gold decorations glimmered in the light of the setting sun. 

Burning braziers set at each side of the tent entrance were constantly fed kindling, wood chips and dry grass that had been collected over the long trip through drier regions in an attempt to keep predators at bay and push back the stench of the sticky mud that surrounded the swampy area. 

Despite the smoke, insects buzzed in their ears and tried to fly into the eyes of the guards who stood watch. They swatted at them ineffectively, hoping the master at arms didn’t catch them distracted as their armor plates clinked faintly from their movements.

Muffled laughter filtered out of the silk draping, reaching the ears of the guards, who turned to look at each other and shook their heads in bemusement. 

The royal court had become a much livelier place since the princess’ marriage to the man that she clearly adored and continued on this diplomatic trip through the wilderness and onward toward Persia.

They turned their eyes back to the bustling camp in time to notice the arrival of an older servant, whose dark hair was awash with gray. She held her wrinkled, work-worn hands clasped in front of her, but she did not cower although her nervousness was plain to see. At the delivery of her name they called out to the sultan, who bade them to allow her entrance. The guards opened the tent face, allowing her to pass between the two braziers and into the presence of the sultan. 

————

Jasmine had never had the chance since becoming sultan to speak to one of the multitudes of servants that attended to the business of the palace and the royal chambers. They had been a part of her life growing up, but their punishment had always fallen to the majordomo and she had had no official dealings with their overall discipline.

But one overzealous (and new) handmaiden had taken it upon herself to reveal the apparent mistake of the servant woman to the majordomo and now the minor problem had been brought to her attention. 

Jasmine did her best to be considerate and to treat everyone as an equal, no matter their station, but she was uncertain of how to be a governing force and a listening ear when it came to her subjects. She was so new to this and books can only teach you so much. Her experience would have to be tempered by time and mistakes made. 

Her father’s absence on the trip was keenly felt by Jasmine, who had grown used to his comforting presence and encouraging hums in the short time since she had been made sultan. 

She had grown up spending much more time with her father than most young princesses because of the early death of her mother. He had coddled her when she was young, hence the gift of a tiger cub, and always listened to her girlish tales of her friendships with the other royal children of the court before she was tucked in by her nurses every night. When she started growing older — more womanly — and unafraid to question him about the governance of their kingdom, he started treating her differently, like he was afraid to lose her, but then he wanted to sell her off to the highest bidder and their relationship had become confused and if she was being honest, hurtful. 

She appreciated her new husband, whose support was of a different kind than her old-fashioned father’s. When they had met his first thought was to listen to her and help her, not ignore her like her newly recalcitrant father and the vizier, Jafar. He had cared about what she had to say, listened when she told him of her dream to care for her people as the next sultan, once her father was ready to set aside the mantle. He didn’t brush her aside because he was a man and therefore more important, he treated her like he treated everyone else, with kindness and consideration, and she was thankful for that. 

He had seen her confinement and broke her out of the cage of her own making and her father’s fears. His encouragement left her feeling like she could take on the world and his smile ensured her that she could, if she so desired. 

She was grateful for the man that she had chosen as her husband and she didn’t regret it one iota.

————

When the older woman stepped into the tent and made her way toward the sitting area set in the middle of the spacious pavilion, Jasmine did her best to look friendly but not too approachable. 

It was harder to maintain her queenly facade when Aladdin sat there looking at her. The wide smile he sent her way revealing the dimple in his cheek, the joke he had told only moments before leaving a smile on her lips that she couldn’t push back no matter how serious she attempted to be.

The woman curtsied unsteadily and Jasmine felt an instantaneous empathy for her. She reminded her of her old nurse who had passed away when she was just twelve years old, leaving her bereft again after the loss of another mother figure. 

“My sultan,” she murmured in a quiet yet strong voice and Jasmine bowed her head slightly in recognition of her salutation. 

“I’ve heard from the head of my handmaidens that there has been a major oversight in the packing of my and the prince consort’s things,” Jasmine turned her head to glance at Aladdin, who’s joyful eyes had turned concerned, resting on the servant woman’s. 

“Yes, my sultan.”

“They have told me that you were the one in charge of the packing back in Agrabah. Lea, is that correct?”

“Yes, my sultan.” The woman’s head was set erect but her gaze rested beyond Jasmine’s and Aladdin’s as if she was afraid to look them in the face.

Jasmine wasn’t proud of this moment. She would have ignored the oversight if it had been up to her, but the news of Lea’s failure had already traveled through the camp and if Jasmine didn’t at least attempt to correct the servant she would be seen as weak and she wouldn’t allow her new position to be so quickly tarnished by gossips. 

“I know you realize the importance of this negligence, Lea. I know that even the best of us can become forgetful. I hope that you will try to be more careful next time.”

“Yes, of course, my sultan.” Lea nodded her head, but her hands were still clasped tightly in front of her and tension filled her body like she feared the fierce princess-turned-sultan would order her beheaded.

“I will speak with the majordomo. You will not be punished.” Jasmine had thought to dock the servant woman’s pay for her forgetfulness, but the woman hadn’t done anything all that terrible and Jasmine sympathized, empathy and sentimentality warring with her desire to prove herself as a capable ruler, “As I said, anyone can make a mistake.” 

“Thank you, my sultan.” Lea bobbed another curtsy, her grandmotherly face relaxing at Jasmine's words.

“You may go, thank you.” 

Lea bobbed another curtsy, nodding her head at Jasmine and then Aladdin before she turned on her heel and walked quietly out of the tent as it was opened for her. Jasmine sighed at the sight of the tent closing, finally able to relax for a moment. 

“That was rough,” Aladdin said and she snatched her head around, earrings dancing, to pin him with a confused glare. 

“No, not _you_, you did wonderful.” Aladdin reached across the small space between them to grasp her hand. “I just meant that that poor woman had to come all the way to the sultan’s tent because she forgot to pack mosquito netting. That should have been handled among the housekeeping staff, not brought to you. You have more important and pressing matters to deal with.”

Jasmine frowned at him, rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand, “Such as?” 

“Getting into bed with your adoring husband?” Aladdin asked, a cheeky smile gracing his lips as he teased her.

“You think a lot of yourself.” She scoffed playfully before smiling back, unable to keep the grin from spreading. 

He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the top, and Jasmine couldn’t help but melt. 

She hadn’t been sultan for very long and they had only been married a month before this trip. Her father had been unable to make it, so Jasmine had been sent ahead to the Shah of Persia’s territory in lieu of the wedding trip she and Aladdin had planned to Egypt. 

_No wonder Lea had forgotten the mosquito nets. She had probably skipped packing them because Egypt was a much drier country compared to the muggy heat of the delta and forgotten to add them once the plan had changed_, Jasmine thought to herself as she stood from her chair and crossed to the stand where a golden basin rested to splash cool water on her face. 

Singing frogs could be heard around them, their jubilant croaks a strange contrast to the normally calming sound of incoming ship’s bells ringing that they were used to back home. 

The humidity of the delta was so different from the heat of Agrabah, which always cooled in the evening with the ocean breezes relieving the heat of the day. Here was the complete opposite, with rain storms increasing the moisture in the air and causing Jasmine to feel sticky all over and her hair to curl more than usual. 

She opened her eyes, water droplets trembling on her eyelashes, in order to grab the towel that rested on the rack next to the basin, but as soon as she touched it with the tips of her fingers it dropped to the ground. 

“Here.” Aladdin was there leaning over to pick it up and offering it to her.

She accepted the towel from him and after dabbing it against her face, she straightened it back on the rack. Many of the things that Aladdin did out of force of habit were things she had been used to servants doing and ever since they had married Jasmine had found that doing simple things like folding a blanket or lighting a lamp were refreshing and enjoyable. 

Other conditions had changed almost as soon as they had started this trip. The formal gowns of the court had been traded for cooler, linen travel dresses and Jasmine relished the fact that she didn’t have to be corseted into them or technically remove them for bed because they were so comfortable. She could almost forget about her status of sultan if not for her plush and cozy surroundings.

She turned to the mirror over the water basin, her fingers reaching for the back of her necklace, when her husband’s hands were there, his fingers brushing away her long hair so he could more easily reach the piece of jewelry. His fingertips trailed against the back of her neck sensually as he unclasped her necklace and dropped it into her hands. 

She bit her lip, expecting the touch of his lips to her bare skin, but when she turned her head he was already across the room with his back to her, removing his jacket.

She sighed, disappointment weighing heavy in her belly, before she tucked the necklace away. Usually, her handmaidens would be the ones to help clean, dress and ready her for bed, but she had waved them away, wanting to spend some alone time with her husband. Her honeymoon was supposed to be a chance to feel somewhat more normal than she would back home, forever the sultan first and a wife second, but so far it proved unsatisfactory.

She turned back around to find Aladdin on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head, watching her. Jasmine wasn’t a self-conscious person so his gaze didn’t bother her, but the dark intensity resting there, that was a different story.

Maybe he wasn’t as inattentive as she had believed only moments ago.

A mosquito buzzed by her ear, distracting her, and Jasmine tried to shoo it away with her hand but then it was on the other side of her. Her bare neck and arms offered the mosquito a veritable feast, but she really didn’t want to waste a night scratching herself to distraction, especially when she needed rest for the meeting with the Shah the next day. 

She crossed to the bed as quickly as possible and pushed the overstuffed pillows off the side of the bed before she lifted the covers, sliding between the cool cotton sheets. 

Aladdin lifted himself on his elbow, but she didn’t give him a chance to speak before she was tossing the blankets over her head and laying down.

“What are you doing?” He laughed, his voice muffled by the thick comforter. 

“The mosquitoes. I can’t let them bite me or I won’t ever get to sleep,” she replied, feeling silly with the blanket a barrier between her and her husband, but she couldn’t risk it. “Plus, what will the shah think if I'm speckled all over with mosquito bites when we meet tomorrow. He’ll see a silly girl, not a sultan.” 

Aladdin didn’t speak for a moment but then the covers were rustling as he stood and lifted them, pulling the blanket over his own head and effectively cocooning them into a mosquito-free space. He tucked the blanket up under the side of his body and Jasmine copied him.

She suddenly felt like giggling, like when she and Dalia were little girls and they would hide from Dalia’s mother, who was a handmaiden to Jasmine’s mother, the queen. 

“Nice place you have here,” Aladdin joked as he lay back down, turning on his side so that he could see her better. 

“Strange meeting you here,” she replied, another smile crossing her lips. 

Jasmine knew she was utterly smitten with her husband. When she had first met him as Prince Ali he had seemed utterly ridiculous and boastful, but he had still managed to surprise her with a certain amount of charm and self deprecation that clued her into his real persona. The month between Jafar’s banishment to his lamp and their marriage had enamoured her even more of him, allowing her to come to know Aladdin and not the person he had pretended to be. Their love had budded upon their first meeting but had fully blossomed by the time their wedding ceremony had been arranged.

She had thought that sharing a bed with another person would have taken a lot of getting used to, especially so early on in her marriage, but Aladdin was her best friend and sharing all of herself with him was as simple and natural as breathing. 

“So … do you think the shah will let us have _his_ mosquito netting? I’m sure he has a generous amount surrounding his bed in that obnoxious palace of his.”

Jasmine laughed, but there was an edge to it. Aladdin knew she was frightened and a little nervous about her meeting with the military genius, her first attempt at an alliance. 

“Hey, you’re gonna do great. Believe me, you can definitely be terrifying when you want to be. I couldn’t even make sense when I talked to you the first time, you were so intimidating.”

“That was the third time,” Jasmine laughed, the image of his earnest but clumsy attempt to impress her entering mind’s eye.

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t know you were a princess the first two times we spoke.” Aladdin looked offended for a moment. 

“True, but you also wanted to marry me. The shah isn’t after a marriage contract. He’s a soldier first and foremost.”

“It wasn’t only because I wanted to marry Jasmine, the princess. I would have married Dalia, if that’s who you had proven to be. I only wanted you to like me as much as I liked you. Plus you were smart and beautiful. That was intimidating to me.” 

“I know that. Of course, I do. I — it’s just that he has me so frazzled. I’ve never done this before and he’s, well, notorious.”

“Hey, you’ve got this. Hakim will be with you and so will a contingent of soldiers, so if he thinks to try anything, they will protect you.”

“And you’ll be there, by my side.” Jasmine reached across the scant space between them and rested her hand on his bare arm. His skin was warm to the touch, not unusual in the sweltering humidity of the surrounding swampy country but despite the heat she didn’t want to let him go. His presence comforting and arousing all at once.

“Of course I will.” His voice softened to a whisper and Jasmine felt her heart pick up speed. 

Aladdin moved closer and Jasmine held her breath in anticipation despite the heat underneath the blanket. 

Though the light was dim under the covers, Jasmine could see his hair stark against the pale sheet and she felt the bed dip next to her where his hand pressed into the mattress. She should have felt suffocated with his warm body above her and the blanket covering them from head to toe, but she didn’t care. She only wanted him closer. 

She hated to interrupt the moment by speaking — who knew when they would have the chance to be truly alone again — but she couldn’t let the moment pass her by.

“Thank you for believing in me. And I — I cared about you too, when we first met. Aladdin was perfect. You didn’t need to be Ali to impress me.”

“I think I figured that out when you changed the law so that you could marry me.” His voice, although teasing, was deeper than normal and Jasmine wanted to kick herself for distracting him. 

He must not have been that distracted because she could hear his breath coming fast and she swallowed. 

He lifted a hand to her face, his thumb slowly stroking across her cheek, but she didn’t want to wait any longer and she grasped him by the shirt and pulled him in until his lips were pressed up against hers and the only thing she needed was to inhale him.

His fingers entwined in the hair at her nape and she slipped a hand behind his head, one hand cupping his jaw as their lips met over and over again.

Their combined breath was hot, the blanket over their heads now trapping their body heat, and it felt hotter than the Agrabahian desert at midday.

Electricity like lightning shot between them, but the thunder that followed wasn’t audible. The press of his body on hers held her down when she felt like she might float away from the feelings he was evoking with the touch of his lips on hers.

She would have stayed like that forever, locked in his embrace, but the need for oxygen was more pressing than her want for him. 

She pulled back in order to catch her breath and she felt the harshness of his breathing, his chest pressed up against hers. She stared up at him, her hair sticking to the back of her neck from the heat, the soft brush of his thumb against her bottom lip leaving her breathless.

“I love you,” he spoke, his voice hoarse with emotion, and she lifted a hand to brush his hair back off his forehead before cupping his cheek in one hand. 

“I love you, too.” She couldn’t help but pull him closer again after that, not even caring that the blanket slipped off the edge of the bed. And if she woke up the next morning covered in mosquito bites, well, it was worth it.


End file.
